


[nsfw comic]  What's One More

by pium_poetam



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pium_poetam/pseuds/pium_poetam
Summary: "Hey, you leave town for a couple days, I'm gonna take advantage"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's One More (Before You Go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676025) by [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123). 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wips

 

 

........


End file.
